<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunt Haunt Luffy by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593033">Haunt Haunt Luffy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paramecia Jump [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Stripping, Wet Dream, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy has the power of the Haunt Haunt fruit, the superior version of the Horo Horo fruit. Being the King of Ghosts is one thing but he wants to be the King of the Pirates. He promised Shanks he’d form a great crew and he keeps his promises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Harem, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paramecia Jump [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/167906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please Read and Review</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haunt Haunt Fruit</p><p>Luffy has the power of the Haunt Haunt fruit, the superior version of the Horo Horo fruit. Being the King of Ghosts is one thing but he wants to be the King of the Pirates. He promised Shanks he’d form a great crew and he keeps his promises.</p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>The world was full of strange and mysterious things. From Islands in the Sky, Cities of Gold, Devil Fruits, and other phenomena. Legends were brewing in the East Blue of a Vanishing Island. The island appears in a strange fog and vanishes from the spot. Much like Ghost Ships, people believe the Vanishing Islands or Phantom Islands are cursed or haunted.</p><p>If you come to these islands, pirate tales say, you’ll never leave it. Trapped on the island until you die. The cursed island won’t even let your soul leave. Less superstitious people believe the islands are simply islands broken free via sea quakes or powerful currents and are simply drifting the seas. Other legends speak of a creature known as an Island Turtle, a living creature that has a shell like an island, that people can live on.</p><p>Despite pirates being superstitious, and in some cases, a cowardly lot, rumors of treasure hidden on these Phantom Islands did lure people in. Some pirates were brave and adventurous and didn’t believe in things like curses. The strange and mysterious sea was a call to adventure, even if it was dangerous many men braved these seas, for the sake of exploration, fun, profit, and yes adventure.</p><p>Gol D. Roger, the former King of the pirates, inspired many pirates to set sail and find the One Piece. The seas were tough, boys had to be men and girls had to be women, to sail these seas. Those without the courage to chase their dreams wouldn’t make it very far.</p><p>In the Grand Line, the strange was the norm, strange weather and devil fruits were common, but in the East Blue such things were but rumors. In the Sea considered the weakest, the quality of pirates in the East wasn’t great. In the East pirates full of greed, with a modicum of power or ability was calling themselves a pirate.</p><p>One such pirate was Lady Alvida, 5 Million Bounty, and her crew. She focused on attacking pleasure cruise liners and trade ships. She rarely took to land, unless the prey was low and they needed supplies.</p><p>It was almost two years ago when Alvida first made landfall, where she picked up an unlucky lad named Koby and made the boy her slave (Cabin Boy). They’ve been getting by even attacking other pirates when they discovered the Phantom Island. The surprising island took their attention off the loot, unaware of the devil fruit that laid inside.</p><p>“Lady Alvida, I’ve spotted a strange island.”</p><p>“What are you talking about, there was no island here yesterday?”</p><p>“It could be the Phantom Island we’ve been hearing about.”</p><p>“We should ignore it, islands like this are said to be cursed.”</p><p>“Superstitious nonsense, although there wasn’t an island here yesterday and there is one here today.” She smirked. “Koby! Who’s the most beautiful woman in all the seas?” she asked.</p><p>“You, of course, Lady Alvida!” He was programmed to say that, if he didn’t he got her giant club. Alvida was a heft large woman, with an even larger ego.</p><p>“A woman as beautiful as I, has no fear of curses or demons. Let’s go men, let’s explore this so-called Phantom Island and rob any treasure we can find!”</p><p>While some of her men didn’t want to go, didn’t dare speak their minds or risk getting the club. As they prepared to invade the island Koby spotted a strange white ghost-like figure. “Waaaahhhh!” He screamed. “A Ghost!”</p><p>“Shut up runt!” he got hit. The ghost flew towards the island, chuckling as it went.</p><p>“Boss, we got guests!” A raven-haired young man rose.</p><p>“It’s been a while since we had guests, are they strong?”</p><p>“Looked pretty weak to me boss, maybe you should invite them in and test them out.”</p><p>“Shihihi, that sounds fun, let’s roll out the welcome wagon!” the raven waved his hands about, and the fog that shrouded the island was lifted.</p><p>The men didn’t question the sudden lifting of the fog, they docked their ship. “Let’s go boys find me some treasure!”</p><p>“Aye!” Koby had a bad feeling about this, but no one was listening to him. They should, this island was the home of a very different kind of pirate of a whole other caliber. Nothing on or near this island escaped his gaze.</p><p>The island’s movement, the mysterious fog, even the ghost Koby witnessed, were all fragments of his powers. After docking at the island, the pirates disembarked and entered the island’s main forest. “Alright boys, split up and fan out.”</p><p>“Aye!” Koby had a REALLY bad feeling about this. He was kicked in the ass and forced to search alone.</p><p>“This place is so weird...” He ended up stumbling across a graveyard with a lot of blank tombstones. “Hmm?” he adjusted his glasses and found two tombstones with writing on them. “Sabo? Shanks’ Arm?”</p><p>A figure wearing a straw hat appeared behind Koby. Arms wrapped around him, a hand covering his mouth. Koby’s eyes bulged as he was pulled away, his screams getting muffled. The duo vanished into the shadows.</p><p>-x-</p><p>One team of Alvida’s men stumbled across a garden. “Nice this will fill our food stores for weeks.” They went to pilfer the food when one of them tried to grab a pumpkin it moved revealing a jack-o-lantern face. “Wahhh!” He screamed.</p><p>Then the other pumpkins began to rise out of the ground. Vines shifted and merged together creating bodies for the Pumpkin Heads. “What are these things?!”</p><p>The pirates tried to shoot and stab the pumpkin creatures, but slashes were quickly healed and wounds simply regenerated. The men got overwhelmed by the pumpkin monsters their screams echoing into the night.</p><p>“What was that?” The second group found a weird shrine looking place, lanterns and stone statues were lining a path towards a building. “Is that...a bathhouse?” They got closer, not aware of the statue heads moving to look at them.</p><p>As they got closer the lanterns suddenly lit by themselves. “Who is there?”</p><p>The statues began to move, their eyes glowing green. “The hell is this!” they tried to fight but the statues were made of solid stone, and they were far too weak. Their weapons were broken, and clothes were ripped to shreds.</p><p>Alvida’s men ran off screaming, completely missing a sign stating. “No clothes or weapons in the bath!”</p><p>The last team stumbled across what looked like a ghost town. “Is this place abandoned?”</p><p>“No way, the buildings are kept up, and look almost new...”</p><p>“Dojo? Tavern? Inn? Jail? Workshop? Armory? Storehouse?” There was furniture, weights, silverware, glasses, food, booze, suits of armor, and a whole arsenal of weapons. “Even if this place is abandoned there’s enough supplies here to last us months!”</p><p>“This armory is full of weapons boys, we can go start a war!” the men laughed.</p><p>A chuckled danced on the wind, and the weapons in the armory began to glow a purple color. The swords and knives flew out and moved through the air attacking the pirates.</p><p>“What the hell is this?” The suits of armor began to move, marching out of the armory and began to battle the pirates. “The suits are alive!”</p><p>“Damn it, damn it!” they tried to defend against the floating weapons and walking suits of armor but nothing they did worked.</p><p>“THIS WHOLE PLACE IS HAUNTED!”</p><p>-x-</p><p>Alvida stumbled upon the scene, but didn’t help her men, instead spotted a mansion in the distance and focused her attention there. ‘Whoever is behind this must be there!’ She smacked any weapons or suits of armor out of her way with her club.</p><p>Upon arriving at the mansion she found Koby having tea and crackers with a young man with black hair wearing a straw hat. There was a globe on the table, the events of the island playing out. “So you are Alvida, Koby’s been telling me all about you.”</p><p>“Who the hell are you?”</p><p>“I’m Monkey D. Luffy, I’m gonna be the King of the Pirates!” He chuckled. “And this is my island!” from his hands appeared ghosts who chuckled.</p><p>“So...you’ve eaten a devil fruit!” She saw the globe, seeing her crew fall apart against Pumpkin Monsters, Moving Statues, and Living Suits of Armor. ‘How can a single devil fruit do all this?’</p><p>“Sure did, I ate the Haunt Haunt fruit and became a Haunted Human.”</p><p>“I thought the Devil Fruits were just rumors and legend, but it seems they are the real deal.” She tightened her grip on her club. “If you are a pirate where is the rest of your crew? You couldn’t have pulled this all off on your own.”</p><p>“It’s just me for now, but I’m never alone. I can make ghosts and they help me protect my island.” His ghosts danced around him swirling and looping, having big grins on their faces with glowing eyes. “If I ever get lonely, I go to the shrine in my graveyard and commune with the dead.”</p><p>“Well if we are pirates under different flags that makes us enemies.”</p><p>“If that’s what you want. You did come to my island with the intent to plunder.”</p><p>“What else do pirates do?” She snapped.</p><p>“Well...if you had come to party you’d have received a much warmer welcome.”</p><p>“Koby, tell this fool who I am.” Koby flinched. “You haven’t forgotten have you?”</p><p>“You are...you are… THE BIGGEST UGLIEST COW IN ALL THE SEAS!” he declared.</p><p>“WHAT?!” Her jaw dropped.</p><p>Luffy laughed. The two had been talking a lot while Alvida’s crew was dealt with. They talked about their dreams and their desires. Koby wanted to become a marine, and Luffy being a pirate, didn’t even mock him for that.</p><p>Koby had doubted Luffy’s dreams, telling him it was impossible which earned him a smack. “I decided long ago that I wasn’t gonna run from my dreams. If I die, then I die. I don’t wanna live a life full of regrets, my choice of becoming a pirate isn’t one of them.”</p><p>Luffy’s courage and spirit pushed Koby to stand up for himself. ‘I said it no regrets!’</p><p>“You are dead!” Alvida charged to attack him.</p><p>“Koby is my guest, and he will not be harmed by you!”</p><p>“What can you do ghost boy?” she raised her club up high and Luffy smirked. The club came down and she was blocked by Luffy’s ghosts. “But how, how can ghosts be physical?”</p><p>“Weak spirits cannot touch the physical world, but over time they build up ectoplasm and ectoenergy. My ghosts are strong!” Luffy’s hand sparked with green energy. “I can grant them ectoplasm or ectoenergy as I please to suit their needs. I can use it myself.”</p><p>“What is this?!”</p><p>“Ecto Beam!” He fired a blast of green energy and sent Alvida flying back. Luffy’s attack launched her from the island and out to sea.</p><p>Alvida’s crew was rounded up. Luffy’s Pumpkin Monsters helped tie them all up and helped raid their ship. Their food, weapons, and treasure were all taken. “Spoils of battle.” Luffy chuckled.</p><p>“Whoa Luffy how did you do this?”</p><p>“My ghosts. Ghosts with High Ectoplasm possess the pumpkins, the ectoplasm keeps the pumpkins from rotting and they can regenerate so long as their heads aren’t too badly damaged. Ghosts with High Ectoenergy control the armors.” Luffy could also control ecto energy causing things to float and move under his will. “The statues have ghosts of balanced Ectoplasm and Ectoenergy, allowing the stone bodies to move freely.”</p><p>“Amazing!”</p><p>“Well Koby, where do you wanna go?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You want to become a marine right? Then show me where a marine base is and I’ll take you there.”</p><p>“You mean it?” Luffy nodded. He did know a place, not too far from here.</p><p>Luffy dumped Alvida’s men on her ship and set it adrift. They’d be caught by marines, rambling about cursed islands and ghosts. By the time marines traced their path, the island would already be gone.</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please Read and Review</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Koby got to have a nice long bath, a full meal, and a good rest. It was the first time in ages. “It’s quiet, is Luffy here all by himself. He must be really lonely.” Koby couldn’t believe at first that Luffy was a pirate, he was nothing like Alvida. ‘I guess there are all kinds of people.’ He always thought pirates were evil and the marines were good, sadly for him at the base they were heading towards his world view was gonna be flipped upside down.</p><p>He went to look for Luffy who was meditating at the shrine in the graveyard. ‘I wonder what he’s thinking about he looks so serious.’</p><p>“Sabo...” Luffy whispered. Ghostly wisps danced around him. “Failed again.” he sighed causing the wisps to fly off. ‘Could your soul have really passed on? Did you hold no regrets in the end?’ The idea that Sabo was alive, was hard for Luffy. On that day he had his Ghost Network searching for Sabo, but found nothing.</p><p>“Luffy?” His eyes opened and he turned around.</p><p>“Oh Koby, did you enjoy your bath?”</p><p>“Yeah, I did.” Luffy left the graveyard. “This place is so huge! Did you build all this yourself?”</p><p>“The people from my village helped build most of it, the mansion was something I stole from some nobles. Using my powers I was able to warp it to become my home.” Remembering the shocked look on their faces still made Luffy smile.</p><p>The weapons, armors, and even the statues were stuff he fished out of the sea, collected from the Gray Terminal, and spoils of battle. He used ectoplasm to restore old or damaged items. The weapons on Alvida’s ship was added to his collection, her treasure stash was added to his own. Among the collection, Luffy had discovered something interesting.</p><p>“Here!” Luffy tossed a fruit to Koby. It was a set of bananas with a dark purple peel. “I found it among Alvida’s things.”</p><p>“A devil fruit!?” Koby gasped.</p><p>“She probably stashed it, planning to eat it herself or sell it, should the rumors of devil fruits in her mind proved to be true.” He couldn’t eat it having a devil fruit already.</p><p>It was a heavy decision, eating a devil fruit could give one great power or become a burden. The curse of the sea sometimes outweighed the power given. In the end, Koby declined the fruit and returned it to Luffy. “I want to get stronger using my own power.” Luffy chuckled and found that admirable.</p><p>He had the fruit stored in the garden. Luffy knew the fruit wasn’t gonna spoil, as the devil inside the fruit would keep the container from rotting, similar to his ectoplasm trick. “So what kind of crew are you wanting to build?”</p><p>“An interesting one, I want to blend quality and quantity together to make the best crew the world has ever seen!” Luffy couldn’t wait to build his crew. His phantom island would be filled with fun, music, laughter, and parties of his crew.</p><p>-x-</p><p>Luffy’s island got in close to the island holding Shells Town. “Ghost Network!” he let loose his ghosts to scour the island. The island seemed peaceful enough, but Luffy could see there was a tense nature in the village and even the marine base. “Phantom Mist!” He shielded his island with a mist, that made the place untouchable and to most, invisible.</p><p>Koby and Luffy made landfall, Luffy’s ghosts forming a bridge from his island to Shells Town. They slipped in and explored a bit. Koby explaining the info he had, that Roronoa Zoro was being held prisoner here by Captain Morgan. To his shock mentioning Morgan was met with fear from the people the same way speaking of Zoro did.</p><p>It soon became clear as this Morgan guy was heavily taxing the people, using the funds for frivolous things for himself and his son. While other Marines were living in standard military quarters, Morgan and his son had extravagant rooms. The Captain even had a statue built of himself.</p><p>“The guy’s soul is stained heavily with pride and greed, an arrogant man to say the least,” Luffy explained.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Luffy pointed to his eye.</p><p>“I have windows into other’s souls, I can see the dead, and hear the voice of wandering spirits.” Morgan had killed anyone who had tried to defy him, he had instilled fear into the marines and the people.</p><p>Koby didn’t want to believe it but soon would be proven when he came across Morgan’s son Helmeppo. When a little girl snuck into the yard to give Zoro some food. He first stole one of the rice balls the girl had made, then got angry when after taking a bite he learned the balls were made with sugar, not salt. He stomped on the rice balls and ordered the girl to be thrown over the wall.</p><p>The soldier didn’t want to do it but had no choice as Helmeppo threatened to tell his daddy. “How awful!” Koby said. The soldier tossed the girl over the wall but Luffy was ready.</p><p>“Haunting Hour!” His eyes glowed, and the girl was caught safely with Luffy’s power, a purple aura surrounding her.</p><p>Zoro and Helmeppo had a back and forth. The swordsman calling him scum, but Helmeppo had an ego, seeing Zoro as trash so his opinions meant nothing to him. “One more week and I’ll have passed this trial!”</p><p>“That’s if you survive one more week!” Helmeppo laughed and walked away. Once he was gone, Luffy floated over the wall and entered the courtyard.</p><p>-x-</p><p>Zoro thought he had been seeing things when he saw Luffy floating. ‘Am I hallucinating from hunger?’ he thought, but as Luffy approached Zoro’s warrior trained eyes could see this guy was real and strong. Not only was he physically powerful, but there was also something mysterious about him, his aura was unnatural…</p><p>He felt his swordsman’s spirit spark, wanting to fight this guy and test his metal. Luffy introduced himself and seemed to be a kind-hearted person. The fact he was a pirate did lower Zoro’s opinion of him but then. “The girl is safe by the way. I caught her and sent her home.” A wave of relief washed over Zoro. Luffy chuckled. “You are a nice guy, you act tough but you have a good heart.”</p><p>Zoro blushed. “Shut up, what do you know about me!?”</p><p>Luffy got up close and personal, making Zoro’s blush deepen and spread. “I can see!” His eyes glowed. “You are a man of great strength, who shoulders a heavy burden, a promise.” Zoro’s eyes widened. “You train to get stronger and chase your ambition. You don’t let the past burden you, you use it to strengthen yourself and steel your resolve. You have a mighty will that has kept you alive!” He smiled. “You have a strong spirit, you are a very interesting man!”</p><p>“What the hell are you?”</p><p>“I’m a Haunting Human, I ate the Haunt Haunt Fruit.”</p><p>“So the rumors of devil fruits are true then.” He could tell Luffy wasn’t lying.</p><p>“I am able to see ghosts and spirits among other things. The eyes are the windows to the soul.”</p><p>“Cute trick.” Zoro snorted. “Then you should know I’m not gonna become a pirate.” He had sworn to live a life without regrets.</p><p>“I don’t know about that, I think you’d enjoy being a pirate with me.” They had different ideas on what pirates were, Zoro was a more common somewhat realistic view on what pirates were. Criminals without honor, who caused trouble for others. While Luffy’s idea of pirates was more idealistic, seeing pirates as adventurers and wanting freedom.</p><p>The two shared a back and forth, Zoro swearing he’d get through this challenge and head back out to sea to find a certain man. Luffy was sure he wanted Zoro as a member of his crew. “I’m not giving up on you, I’ll come back again, see ya!”</p><p>“Hold on, give me that!” he was talking about the stomped rice balls. Luffy wasn’t able to restore the rice balls to their former glory, as they were far too damaged and broken, but he was able to separate some of the dirt from the rice. Zoro choked it down. “It was good, thanks for the food.”</p><p>Luffy smirked and headed off.</p><p>-x-</p><p>Luffy got a room at the tavern. The owner was very grateful for saving her daughter. She was happy that Zoro ate her food, she felt responsible for his current situation. He heard the whole story, Zoro had stood up to Helmeppo and killed his vicious dog who had nearly killed her.</p><p>He had agreed to be strung up for a month, and if he survived he’d be allowed to walk away scot-free. “But Helmeppo is so cruel he keeps punching and kicking him.”</p><p>“I see, well I think I have an idea to make him feel better. Though it’ll have to wait till the sun goes down.” Koby wasn’t sure what Luffy was talking about, but Zoro would very soon. Luffy would be found meditating in his room later that night, but his spirit was off on an errand.</p><p>-x-</p><p>It was late and Zoro was finding it hard to sleep, his body ached, his stomach was empty, a lesser man would have died under this trial. As much as he hated to admit it, but his balls were angry with him, Zoro had remarkable self-control. Even he dabbled in the art of pleasure.</p><p>His teacher said it wasn’t good for a man or woman to get too pent up, his sex ed lessons were very informative and even progressive. His balls had physically grown larger being so pent up, to say nothing of his morning wood agony. As much as he hated to admit it, Luffy was quite cute. He couldn’t help but feel just a little turned on by the male’s closeness.</p><p>He just blamed his lack of release for thinking weird thoughts about a pirate. ‘I have no interest in that guy. I have no interest in that guy. I have...’</p><p>“Hi!” Zoro’s eyes snapped open and saw Luffy floating before him.</p><p>“You?! What are you doing here?” He noticed Luffy was a bit translucent. Luffy shushed him.</p><p>“I’ve heard you’ve been having a hard time. Three weeks tied up here, I think that deserves a reward.” Luffy winked at him before turning invisible.</p><p>“Oi, what are you doing?” He whispered harshly, his cheeks burning from ear to ear. Zoro’s pants were undone and pulled down to his knees, exposing his fundoshi.</p><p>“So sexy!” Luffy whispered. He fondled Zoro through his underwear making the swordsman moan. His underwear was lowered causing his cock and balls to be exposed. “You got a real nice piece swordsman.”</p><p>Zoro’s face burned in a blush. His cock twitching to life from Luffy’s touches. The ghost was able to play with his cock and balls in tandem. “Ohh!” a moan escaped him before he clamped his teeth together.</p><p>It was so weird as he could feel Luffy, but couldn’t see him. His sharper senses used against him, as he felt EVERYTHING! Luffy kissed his dick as a hello making his penis twitch in want.</p><p>He kneaded Zoro’s balls tenderly, both impressed and respectful of their size. He weighed them in the palm of his hand, massaged his sack with nimble fingers. Giving his balls just enough pressure to earn a muffled moan from Zoro. ‘How is a ghost doing this?’</p><p>Luffy kept kissing each inch of Zoro’s impressive length, his cock gaining girth as he got harder. He began caressing his dick, as his mouth descended to his balls and began licking his nuts. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, ohh fuck this feels good.’ He was juggling his nuts with his tongue, while an invisible hand gripped his cock.</p><p>The swordsman was twitching like crazy. He was so sensitive he thought he was gonna blow at any second. When Luffy licked up the seem of his balls to the base of his cock, he felt the urge to cum climbing. His tongue lapped up his length, before peeling his foreskin back with it. ‘Oh damn, I can’t hold back!’</p><p>His body felt hot and tingly, his pain and soreness melting as pleasure dominated his form. Luffy wrapped his lips around his cock head, and he began to suck on the tip. Zoro moaned as his blue balls surged forth, his climax rocking him like a hurricane.</p><p>He thought it was over, that Luffy would appear and get lost, or ask him to join his crew again, boy was he wrong. Luffy suddenly swallowed all of Zoro’s cock at once, which was no small feat. His length and girth were quite impressive, not that it seemed to bother Luffy.</p><p>Zoro’s eyes rolled up as Luffy slurped and sucked his length, having just cum he was extra sensitive. There was just one thing...Zoro’s had his dick sucked before, he knew what that felt like. This spirit form of Luffy lacked the natural warmth of the body.</p><p>What Luffy was doing was perfectly blending ectoplasm and ectoenergy to be able to touch Zoro at all. It gave his spirit form tangibility, but being inside Luffy’s mouth exposed him to the energy. The feeling was intense, a mix of cold and heat, fusing into an electrical sensation.</p><p>This energy licked his skin, surrounded, and penetrated him. If he could describe it, it was like his body and soul were being pleasured at the same time. So the following orgasm came quickly.</p><p>His semen vanishing into Luffy’s ghostly body.</p><p>Zoro was slowly taken to heaven, it seemed the ghost was adamant about rewarding him, he’d been strung up for twenty-one days, and that was exactly how many orgasms he rung from him. His blue balls were sure as hell happy after, visibly shrinking down to a still large but healthier size.</p><p>To bring about so many orgasms Luffy had to get creative even playing with Zoro’s ass. The swordsman was too high on pleasure to care. He had a pure smile on his face, not a cocky smirk, or an intimidating grin, an honest smile.</p><p>Luffy used ectoplasm as lube, though not his intent the ectoplasm absorbed into Zoro’s body helping his body evolve. He was becoming superhuman as he was finger fucked. His sweet spot was found and given a rub down. He milked him of a few orgasms like this, but then to spice things up he gave his prostate a jolt of his ectoenergy.</p><p>Zoro’s consciousness had slipped in an out a bit. He was awake but spent by the time Luffy finished up. “Don’t think...I’m gonna join your crew...because you give a mean blow job...”</p><p>Luffy chuckled. “I’m sure I can surprise you in my real body, but that’s not why I did this. You are quite the man, you deserve this and so much more. I’ll be waiting for you.” He fixed up Zoro’s clothing and floated off before morning light had even begun to creep over the horizon.</p><p>He flew off leaving Zoro to finally get some form of rest, a very happy, well-needed rest. Though the swordsman had to admit he felt more alive than he had in weeks. The maddening itch in his balls was gone, his mind was clear and he could focus on surviving.</p><p>-x-</p><p>Luffy was quite happy, come morning, but the happiness didn’t last as a certain blonde punk arrived for breakfast. “Today is such a boring day, we gotta do something to liven things up...oh I know...I should execute Zoro. That’ll be fun!” Luffy’s anger surged, causing things around the tavern to levitate and tremble.</p><p>Monkey came out swinging, punching Helmeppo so hard he knocked out a tooth. He had decided he was gonna have Zoro in his crew no matter what.</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Crew of One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please Read and Review</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 Crew of One</p><p>Freeing Zoro wasn’t an easy task, mostly because of the swordsman himself. He didn’t want Luffy to save him, he still believed in the Marine’s promise to him. So Luffy decided to prove himself by getting Zoro’s swords back for him. Zoro couldn’t talk him out of it, as he stormed into the marine base.</p><p>Luffy was raising absolute hell, his ghosts were possessing things left and right. The marines were being attacked by mops, brooms, pales, pans, knives, plates. The deeper Luffy got the more he had to play with. With his ghosts causing a distraction he was able to slip in deeper and deeper until he found Helmeppo.</p><p>Morgan wasn’t pleased but got distracted when he saw Koby sneaking into the execution yard to free Zoro. So he let his son be captured and gathered his men to kill Koby and Zoro both.</p><p>Koby didn’t want Zoro to be a pirate, he just wanted Luffy to be safe. Roronoa tried to protest, but the pink-haired lad told him the cold hard truth. “They are actually gonna execute you today.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Helmeppo was bragging about it this morning, so Luffy decked him hard.”</p><p>“He did that for me...” he blushed feeling touched.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Koby’s story to be proven true as he was shot in the arm, and Morgan had a firing squad ready to kill him. ‘No not like this!’</p><p>“Fire!” Gunfire boomed, and Zoro flinched.</p><p>“No one is dying here!” Luffy jumped between them. He smirked as his aura flared, his eyes glowing. He stopped the barrage of bullets in their tracks. “You can have these back!” With a flick of the wrist, he sent them soaring back destroying their guns.</p><p>He had Zoro’s swords strapped to his back. “Who the hell are you?” Morgan snapped.</p><p>“I’m Luffy, the man who’ll be King of the Pirates.”</p><p>-x-</p><p>Zoro didn’t have many options, stay there and die, or join this crazy wild man and become a pirate. If he fought back against the marines he’d be labeled a criminal anyway. “My goal is to be the world’s strongest swordsman, I’ll cut anyone down who stands in the way of that goal, even you...captain!”</p><p>Luffy grinned. “Sounds good, the King of the Pirates deserves the World’s Strongest Swordsman.”</p><p>“You big talker!” Luffy’s powers broke the ropes, and Zoro defended his captain from approaching marines with swords.</p><p>Morgan went on a rant about how he was in charge, status means everything, how great he was, blah blah blah, Luffy wasn’t really listening. Though the mention of his statue did give Luffy an idea. He sent out his ghosts to pick up the statue and dropped it on Morgan, crushing him with the symbol of his own ego and hubris. He would live, but his axe arm was broken.</p><p>The marines were free from his tyrannical rule, but they still had to redeem themselves in Luffy’s eyes. The money taken from the people by the outrageous taxes was returned to the people. Koby was allowed to enlist in the marines with a clean record. Morgan’s and Helmeppo’s belongings would be pawned.</p><p>Zoro was allowed to eat and was shocked that Luffy had a bigger appetite than a man who was tied up for three weeks. “So where is our ship and the rest of the crew.”</p><p>Luffy chuckled. He snapped his fingers and Luffy’s island came into view. “Wait...that’s our ship!?”</p><p>“My Phantom Island, what do you think?”</p><p>“Impressive, but what about the rest of the crew?”</p><p>“We have staff, but as far as the crew it's just me and you.”</p><p>“Just...” he pointed between them.</p><p>“I would like a pirate ship for conventional uses, but Phantom Island will be our home.”</p><p>“Looks like I became a part of something interesting.” They stocked up on supplies and Luffy brought Zoro to his island. He saw the garden and the “staff” that tended to it and protected it. The village was interesting, Zoro took interest in the dojo.</p><p>“Consider it yours,” Zoro smirked. There was a nice collection of weights, room to train, practice, and get stronger. Luffy showed him the graveyard and the headstones. Zoro noticed two of them. “Shanks’s Arm, Sabo?”</p><p>“Shanks saved my life, he taught me a lot about being a pirate and being a man. He gave his arm for me.” Luffy touched the headstone tenderly.</p><p>“And Sabo?”</p><p>“My brother, he was killed by the World Nobles, when he tried to be free.” Luffy touched the stone. “Do you have any regrets Zoro?”</p><p>“I try to live my life without them.” he crossed his arms. Luffy touched his arm.</p><p>“It’s not a weakness to have regrets, honoring them, and learning from them help you move on.” He sighed and told Luffy about Kushina, his rival who had died through a twist of fate. Luffy went to a blank gravestone and wrote her name on it.</p><p>“I promised my brother I’d get stronger and live freely, and you promised Kushina you’d get stronger and be the best, I feel like they push us forward rather than holding us back don’t you think?”</p><p>“Yeah, I understand.” He sits in front of the grave and says a prayer. Luffy showed Zoro the shrine, where he communes with the spirits.</p><p>Zoro also got a room in the mansion. His captain’s ghost staff took his clothes to be washed.</p><p>‘It’s really been just him all this time.’ He followed a ghost to the bathhouse where Luffy was waiting for him. “Ahh, this bath is wonderful!” Zoro moaned.</p><p>“May I join you?” Roronoa shivered.</p><p>“Well...it is your bathhouse.” he sweats and tries not to stare as Luffy is walking around naked without a towel. ‘He’s big!’ The swordsman thought he was hung, but Luffy was bigger and thicker than him.</p><p>“Well, as nice as it is, I haven’t been able to use it,” Luffy explains the side effect of devil fruits.</p><p>“I see, so bathing runs the real risk of you drowning.”</p><p>Luffy gets in the water. “Yeah, but now I have Zoro here with me.” He gets drained and Roronoa holds him.</p><p>“Oi!” he leans against him. ‘How can you trust me so easily.’ Zoro felt a strong urge to protect this man, his captain. The water sapped him of his strength and made him feel tingly, being somewhat submerged.</p><p>-x-</p><p>It had been a few days since Luffy had set sail, sending the island drifting across the seas. Zoro was impressed the boy could move the whole island with his power. His ghost network kept them on a steady path, keeping an eye out for trouble.</p><p>He didn’t have a plan, he was just looking to have fun, go on adventures, and build his crew. Not a bad plan Zoro guessed, more than what he had. He just set off to sea looking for a certain man to defeat him.</p><p>Roronoa took out pirates when he needed money for repairing his swords, booze, or food. Along the way, he ended up earning the title of pirate hunter. The pirates he met were assholes, so it wasn’t a shock his view on them was as it was. Now he was a pirate, but it wasn’t as bad as he thought it’d be. The dojo was his to use, so he was getting a solid work out, in just a few days he’d recovered his strength from being tied up for so long. He was getting three meals, a hot bath, and had a comfy bed to sleep in. With Luffy’s abilities, he was able to advance his training, fighting phantom swords and even the suits of armor.</p><p>“We can get more weights and probably find some training dummies along the way.” Luffy was an interesting guy. He claimed he didn’t have sword skills of his own, but the spirits of the swords themselves knew how to fight, thus making the Phantom Blade technique so interesting.</p><p>He had noticed some changes, he wasn’t needing as much sleep as he did before, he took four one-hour naps and he was good as new, though if he trained too much and skipped meals he slept longer. He brought this up to Luffy.</p><p>“Hmm, well your body may have absorbed the ectoplasm I used for lube when I fingered you before. I wonder if your body has evolved from it, similar to mine.”</p><p>“Wait Luffy, does that mean...you don’t...”</p><p>“Nope, my ass is only for mating!” His dick twitched at the thought. “My body breaks down all food and allows me to convert it into energy.” It explained how he had the power to manage a whole island.</p><p>“Devil fruits sure are scary.”</p><p>“Do you want one, I have one in the garden.”</p><p>Zoro was shocked, but shook his head. “Nah, I’ll just accept the blessing your fruit gave me, Captain. If we both had fruits, who’d support us in the bath?” Luffy chuckled.</p><p>“Good point.”</p><p>-x-</p><p>Their talk did bring attention to something Zoro hadn’t thought about. ‘Luffy hasn’t touched me since I joined his crew!’ His balls were aching and his hole was twitching. He couldn’t get Luffy out of his mind. The fact his captain was so hung, and he switched, it gave his brain all the ammo he needed.</p><p>He tried to jerk off, but he wanted Luffy’s attention. His touch, his lust, Zoro felt a whole new side to him emerging. So as he tossed and turned in his bed, he could feel his frustrations growing. “Damn it...” he got out of bed, with his white shirt and baggy dark pants.</p><p>Zoro walked to his captain’s room. Knock Knock</p><p>“Luffy...are you awake?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m up, come in.” Zoro came in and blushed. Luffy was naked. “Can’t sleep, is something wrong?”</p><p>“Well I um, thought maybe you might be lonely.” he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.</p><p>“Yeah, why don’t you make yourself comfortable and join me.” Zoro gulped and began to strip, Luffy’s eyes never leaving him. He was hard by the time he approached the bed. Luffy didn’t say a word, even as his dick bounced as he walked. He crawled into Luffy’s bed, feeling the other’s natural warmth.</p><p>Monkey cuddled up to him, pressing their naked bodies together. “This is nice!”</p><p>‘Yes it is!’ Zoro thought and wrapped his arms around Luffy. “Hey Luffy, what happened at the execution yard, that wasn’t a dream right?”</p><p>“Nope, I astral projected to go see you.” Zoro chewed on his bottom lip. It was weird to trust Luffy so much, but the boy trusted him too, so why not.</p><p>“Luffy, do you still want me physically?”</p><p>Luffy nodded against him. “I do, does Zoro want to do naughty things with me?”</p><p>“Yeah...” he blushed. Monkey playfully rocked against him, showing him his hardness. “Fuck!”</p><p>“I wanted to show you so much more, but I wanted to be sure this is what you wanted. I’m a pirate and I might seem selfish but I want a harem.”</p><p>It honestly didn’t surprise Zoro, the guy was quite selfish when wanting him to join his crew circumstances as they were it all worked out. Johnny and Yosaku also showed him what it was like on the seas, many pirates, sailors, adventurers, turned to each other to ease loneliness or stress. In the North and South Blue pirates were seen as degenerates because some practiced Polygamy. “Will everyone who joins your crew be in your harem?”</p><p>“No, they will be my nakama first, anything beyond that will be up to them. If you just want to be nakama, I’ll respect that.” Luffy kissed Zoro’s cheek. “I can help you relieve some stress, no strings or expectations attached.” Shanks was that for some of his men. “Or we can become mates, and you’ll share in the benefits of the harem.”</p><p>He respected Zoro, that touched the swordsman greatly. “I think I want us to be mates.” He was rolled onto his back with Luffy on top of him. Monkey licked his lips and gazed down at him hungrily. Roronoa gulped and felt his body heat up.</p><p>“I must admit, Zoro is quite sexy, I’ve wanted to eat him up.” His hands roamed over Zoro’s muscles. “Will Zoro be eaten up by me?” He rubbed their cocks together.</p><p>He smirked. “I’m all yours Captain, let’s eat...together!”</p><p>“Zoro is the best!”</p><p>Luffy descended upon him.</p><p>The once quiet island was filled with the sounds of moans. “AH AH AH AHH AHH AHH AHH AHH AAAAAAHHHHH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AHHH AHHH AHHH OHHHHH~”</p><p>To be continued...A New Island</p><p>Lost in the Mist Adventures: My Captain Is Strong! Zoro’s Pov</p><p>I wasn’t the only one training every day. My captain also makes use of the weights. Training his body at odd hours of the night. Watching his muscles flex was breathtaking. I suppose it’s good he isn’t reliant on his devil fruit power.</p><p>We had a little sparring match, no weapons or powers. I wanted to see just how strong my captain was. He fights like a beast, with the strength of a monster, I can feel my blood pumping as we spar. It’s a shame he wasn’t a swordsman, maybe I could teach him.</p><p>An opening! I went for the pin, but it was all a feint. Luffy used my force against me and using martial arts turned the fight against me. “Wow captain, you are really strong!”</p><p>“Hehe, yep, I wanted to train my body to be a proper vessel.” That made sense.</p><p>“Where’d you learn martial arts?”</p><p>“My grandpa, he taught me self defense.” Luffy tapped his chin. “He said something about needing to know how to deal with perverts who want to take advantage of me. Whatever that means.” My jaw dropped.</p><p>My captain is strong but very naive. Note to self protect Luffy from perverts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A New Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please Read and Review</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4 A New Island</p><p>Luffy’s ghost network had spotted an island, they were a few days out, plenty of time to get to know each other. With their evolved bodies, they added Sexy Fun Time to their daily routines.</p><p>Zoro thought Luffy would have just taken him, but the Haunting Human was meticulous in his prep. His insides were stirred up till he was begging for the dick. It was the first time he was using his ass, and Monkey had made it as painless as possible. Their lovemaking may have started off slow and tender, but soon became a marathon pushing both of their limits to the max.</p><p>Roronoa had his mouth fucked, his ass plowed, his dick sucked, his nipples toyed with, and about every inch of him licked. All before his captain decided to ride him for all he was worth. His balls were very happy again. He lost count how many times he came.</p><p>When it was all over, they were both sweaty and flushed, the room smelled of sex, and Luffy was spooning him from behind, his hard cock hot-dogging his ass. “You are quite the monster captain!”</p><p>“You were quite the demon in the sheets yourself. Such a feast!” Luffy kissed his neck and nuzzled him. Zoro agreed, taking his hand and holding it.</p><p>Their crew may have been small but they weren’t alone anymore. A piece Zoro didn’t realize was missing was filled by his captain, while the swordsman alleviated his captain’s boredom, hunger, and longing.</p><p>It was like being on a honeymoon, they did it almost everywhere. The only places taboo were the graveyard and the bathhouse, but they did it in the shower, the garden, many rooms of the mansion, the kitchen, the dining room, the forest, even in Zoro’s dojo.</p><p>They had new living arrangements now, sharing the Captain’s bed. The two came to an understanding of how their intimate relationship would go moving forward, to sum it up Zoro had agreed to most of Luffy’s ideas. Roronoa did suggest they have a code in place especially when they got more nakama.</p><p>So, when Luffy wanted to eat, he’d say Food, and if he wanted sex he’d say he was Hungry. With Sexy Time on their schedule now, Luffy was adamant on showing how great a lover he could be, bringing his devil fruit power into play.</p><p>Thanks to Astral Projection Luffy could even enter his dreams, giving him some of the best, wet dreams he’s ever had. If he was hungry for Luffy cock, his captain obliged, while also conjuring some Dick Spirits, to have fun with his ass. He called them that, as they were spirits made from his raw lust, and had no physical form besides well a penis. After he finished some training Luffy sent some special ghosts to give him a tongue bath with a happy ending. Monkey had a small collection of sex toys, which he could manipulate through Haunting Hour.</p><p>His devil fruit was quite bizarre, it relied heavily on the user’s imagination and knowledge of the supernatural. Ghosts tended to be playful and mischievous which suited Luffy to a T. He loved all kinds of games, some Zoro accepted as part of his mental training, it could be hard to focus on lifting weights when you have a ghost powered dildo sporadically fucking you on your captain’s whim.</p><p>Being under Luffy’s control and playing his games felt amazing, he was discovering whole new sides of himself. He even dedicated a few hours to naked training to get in touch with himself. If he wanted to take the reigns, Monkey let him, he liked it when Zoro topped and took full control. It felt different than when Luffy went full power bottom on his dick.</p><p>While it was different it was there, an aspect of their relationship to be explored whenever they wished. If things got too intense in the bedroom, they had a safe word and safety signal in place. Zoro wasn’t a big believer in deities, but if he was he’d be thanking them for sending Luffy into his life.</p><p>Luffy didn’t just want him for sex either, he loved him. There were times Zoro said he was Hungry, but Luffy saw his ass wasn’t ready for another pounding. “Come on Captain, I’m not made of glass, I’ll be fine!”</p><p>“No!” He was so firm, it made his heart skip a beat. “I’ll take care of Zoro until he’s ready!” He played with his cock and nips, and even took Zoro’s dick for a spin, it sated his hunger. The following hug and tenderness meant a lot. When he took his nap, Luffy sent his spirit in to fuck Zoro in his dreams, there were no boundaries in the dream world, no prep needed, they didn’t tire or need to rest, they could love each other until Roronoa woke up. Zoro could be taken again and again. When he was ready the next day, he gave Zoro a proper pounding that had his soul singing. Luffy’s ectoplasm gave him a slight healing factor, but it needed time to work.</p><p>The swordsman felt loved! There were times, where they just cuddled. Luffy even took him to the tallest point of the island so they could just watch the stars together. Their bond was growing, spanning multiple levels and weaving them together like a quilt, that had them both feeling warm and toasty when they were together.</p><p>-x-</p><p>The new island was just a few hours away. Zoro was getting ready, he used the mansion’s shower to freshen up and passed by a full-length mirror. He looked different, he was relaxed, his skin had a healthy glow to it.</p><p>Zoro had built up some muscle lately, he was still lean but his abs had grown solid and tighter, his pecs had pumped up. His arms and leg muscles were getting toned, he could feel it when he moved. He felt stronger, but it was more than that.</p><p>Roronoa Zoro felt sexier, his dick had gained a darker shade. His ass had gained some plumpness while retaining their firmness. He spread his cheeks to see his ass hole, it looked like it was ready to take cock. His nipples had become more erotic, plumper, and just the tad bit sensitive. Scars on the back may have been a swordsman’s shame, but some of these love bites from Luffy he felt proud to have.</p><p>Luffy shared some love bites of his own. He’d always smile saying they matched. He caressed one lovingly. “Luffy...”</p><p>“Zoro, there’s an island let’s go explore!” he heard his captain’s shout.</p><p>“Aye captain!” he shouted back and rushed to get dressed and grabbed his swords. Ghosts escorted him to Luffy. He still had trouble getting lost, but the Ghost Network kept him on track...most of the time…</p><p>-x-</p><p>Luffy was so excited to go explore this new island, it was hard not to get swept up in the flow. The island seemed abandoned, but it was under the terror of a pirate group.</p><p>They bumped into a thief who was trying to steal from said pirates. Luffy and Zoro took out the goons chasing her. She took them into an abandoned house and gave them the low down on what’s happening.</p><p>This island had become a base for Captain Buggy and the Clown Pirates after they plundered the area they began using this village as target practice. The girl introduced herself as Nami, a thief who steals from pirates, claiming the only thing she loved was money and tangerines. “Say let’s team up, we can take down Buggy together.”</p><p>“No way, don’t drag us into your mess wench.” Zoro snapped. “Luffy let’s go, this woman is nothing but trouble!”</p><p>“Wait, hold on!” Zoro glared at her.</p><p>“You say you hate pirates right, well we happen to be pirates.” She had her own reasons to hate pirates, Zoro didn’t judge her for it since more than a week ago he had felt similar. That didn’t mean he was gonna trust her.</p><p>“What? Aren’t you the pirate hunter Zoro?”</p><p>“That wasn’t a title I asked for, but I’ve joined this guy’s crew.” Nami looked to Luffy who was oddly quiet about all this.</p><p>‘No way, Zoro’s rumored to be one of the strongest in the East Blue and he chose to join this guy?’</p><p>“Come on guys, we can work something out, I want Buggy’s treasure, but there could be something in it for you guys. He has a map to the Grand Line.” Though she had no intention of giving them the map and even planned to steal their treasure too.</p><p>Luffy sighed. “You don’t have to be so cold you know.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“If you want help, you should ask for it.” Luffy shot her a serious look that made her step back and tremble.</p><p>“What...what do you know!?” She snapped.</p><p>“I know you have a spirit watching over you, and for their sake, we are going to help you this time.” Nami was stunned and a little confused.</p><p>‘Who the hell is this guy, he’s crazy!?’</p><p>They were about to confront Buggy directly when the Mayor of the town, clad in makeshift armor found them. “What are you youngins doing here, the clown pirates are doing another raid you have to hide.” The old man was quite pushy and they ended up slipping out of sight as a large beast grew closer and closer.</p><p>To be continued Crushing the Clown Pirates</p><p>Lost in the Mist Adventures: Spirits Watch Over Us Luffy’s Pov</p><p>“Hey, Zoro did you know there is both the physical world and the spirit world?”</p><p>“I’ve heard tales like that, guess you’d know if they were true.”</p><p>“You bet, the spirit world is a form of limbo, where ghosts can dwell until they either pass on or reincarnate.”</p><p>“Interesting!”</p><p>“Other ghosts can be bound to the physical world, feeling lost or clinging to different attachments. They sometimes are locked to a fixed point, while ghosts in the spirit world tend to come and go as they please.”</p><p>“You don’t say.” Spending to much time in the real world can cause ghosts to become trapped in it, just as a living person spending to much time in the spirit world, could cause one to lose their lives.</p><p>“Some ghosts like to pop in and watch over people.” There was a ghost that watched over Zoro now and then. She was able to materialize at the shrine.</p><p>“Kuina?!” Zoro gasped.</p><p>“I never knew you were such a pervert Zoro.” Zoro blushed and stuttered, it was really cute. He wasn’t gonna apologize nor should he. “You’ve changed a lot, you’ve grown a lot stronger, and you seem very happy.” She pats his head. “I’m very proud of you.” I saw Zoro smile.</p><p>She asked me to look after him, and I told her I had his back. Zoro could take care of himself after all. She looked at Zoro. “Don’t screw this up, if you do I’ll make sure you never live this down.”</p><p>“I won’t!” Zoro snapped and I chuckled.</p><p>Kuina left, she was a strong and willful spirit, simply waiting in the spirit world for Zoro to fulfill his promise didn’t seem like her. I was sure it’d work out.</p><p>“Luffy, will Kuina be trapped in limbo until our promise is kept?”</p><p>“She isn’t trapped Zoro, Kuina has options, she could move on now if she wanted to. She knows you are happy and carrying on her will. Besides time in the spirit world works differently than in the living world.”</p><p>“I see, that’s good then.” He didn’t want to rush our adventure, but didn’t want to make Kuina suffer. He’s really a great guy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>